Fairy Knights (Anime Series)
The Fairy Knights Anime Series is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, and Fairy Tail series to band together for the first time. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters The Fairy Knights Core Members *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) *Emma/Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) Other Members *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) Athena's Army *Kido Saori/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Libra Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Holy Sword Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Mavis Vermillion (Mamiko Noto) *Lyon Bastia Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Unicorn Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *The United Nations ** Antagonists Shadaloo *M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto) **Deathstroke **Crimson Dynamo *Tiger Claw *Dogpound (Daisuke Kishio) *Fishface (Wataru Takagi) *Bebop *Rocksteady *Doctor Cornellius Kree Empire *Supreme Intelligence *Ronan the Accuser **Nebula **Korath *The Stellar Guard **Kor-Varr **Mar-Vell **Att-Lass **Jella **Kalum Fahr **Saria **Yon-Rogg Ares' Army *God of War Ares **Phobos **Deimos *Berserkers **Arion Katos **Griffin Helios **Aethon Maia **Hippocampus Skūn **Satyr Vex **Colchian Zato **Bienor Grover **Keres Satena **Dionysus Leo **Stymphalian Gengo **Catoblepas Algo **Gegenees Tyson New Balam Alliance *Rago Heartstone II/Hades *Holy Sword Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda) *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi) *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) *Holy Sword Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki) *Holy Sword Aegaeon (Hisao Egawa) *Aquarius Tokisada (Shō Hayami) *Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus (Ryōhei Arai) **Diana (Umeka Shōji) **Vulcanus (Kōta Nemoto) **Bacchus (Keiji Hirai) *The Akatsuki **Nagato (Junpei Morita) **Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) **Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan) **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) **Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) **Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) *Red Skull **Mikhail Deathwing (Hideo Ishikawa) **Rashin (Eiji Miyashita) **Dimeria Hogroth **Wynonna **Leila McAllister **Wren Myerson *Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens **Athena's Sanctuary Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *Maryland **Ocean City *New York City **Manhattan Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia Antartica Hala * Shadow Arena * Kamui's Dimension Hades' Dimension Power Grid Main Article: Power Grid Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Duels/Events Main Article: Duels '' ''Main Article 2: Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place three weeks after Kouga's battle with Saturn. **The Naruto series takes place five months in an alternate ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again and the relationship between the Five Great Shinobi Nations grows ever stronger. **The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation). *For the Bronze and Gold Saints, they will retain their Kyū/Shin Cloths inside their clothstones for the first-half of the anime crossover series. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Sai and Ino *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Knights Wiki